The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatic communication protocol selection and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to an automatic communication protocol selection in wearable devices.
A variety of portable user devices provide wireless network connectivity. Various features of a device often compete for space on the device. For example, the available space for a tactile interface may be sized relative to display requirements. Further, the ability to customize a device may be limited to changing display options on a fixed set of hardware associated with the device. Additionally, as technology evolves, the device may require significant modifications or complete replacement to remain relevant to the evolving technology.